Ignore the Ghosts
by Bunny MacCool
Summary: Ignore the ghosts. Ignore their cries. Everything. Everything. Everything dies.


**Title:** Ignore the Ghosts

**Author:** BunnyMacCool

**Rating:** PG13 ... Raph has a potty mouth.

**Genre:** Angst, Drama … and a strange prose-like writing style that came from nowhere.

**Fandom:** 2003 cartoon/movieverse

**Summary:** Ignore the ghosts. Ignore their cries. Everything. Everything. Everything dies.

**Ignore the Ghosts **

Walking. Walking. Never stopping. Blinking lights. Red and green. Sirens echoing off of walls. Walls of grime and dirt and days gone by. Forgotten. Left. Left to die. Fingers scratching, tearing flesh, along the rotten crusted bricks.

Stumbling. Falling. Rising up. Never stopping. Never stopping. Move along. Move along.

In knee deep water. Pulling, tugging, begging to follow. Follow on forever. No more wants. No more needs. Only left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right. As far as you can walk. As far as it will take you.

No reason. No justice. No worth anymore. Strong arms that fail you. Strong legs that let you down. Muscle and bone are useless. Brain and skill are worthless. Strength is illusion. Strength is a lie. Blood and guts and death are real. Blood and guts and death are truth.

You are nothing. Nothing is you.

Fail. Failure. Fail. Failure. Walking. Walking. Never stopping.

Ignore the ghosts. Ignore their cries. Everything. Everything. Everything dies.

Walking. Walking. Never stopping.

"_Leo!!"_

Ignore the ghosts. Ignore their cries. Everything. Everything. Everything dies.

"_Leo! For fuck's sake! Stop! STOP!"_

Walking. Walking. Never stopping.

Steel hands gripping. Steel hands grabbing. Bruising. Halting. Stopping. No! No! Never stopping! Must keep walking! Ghosts turned demons. Demons to trick. To torment. To torture. Demons with beloved little faces.

"_Leo! God! Stop fightin' me! Don, what's wrong with him!?"_

Ignore the ghosts. Ignore their cries. Everything. Everything. Everything dies.

"_I don't know… I don't…"_

Demons. Demons. One. Two. Three. Sharpening teeth behind sweet little faces. Little faces ripped from bodies. Bodies bloody. Bodies bleeding. Rivers of red. Rivers. Rivers. Follow the river. Follow the river until the end. End of the world. End of time.

End of self. End of family. Everything good. Everything gone.

"_Mike, stop staring, help me hold him!"_

Gold. Gold means sweet. Gold means funny. Gold is crushed and crumpled. Dead.

"_Raph! I think he's drugged! I think-CHRIST! He's trying to swallow his tongue!"_

Purple. Purple means smart. Purple means calm. Purple is mangled and mauled. Dead.

"_Fuck! FUCK!! What do we do!? WHAT DO WE DO!?"_

Red. Red means courage. Red means rage. Red is … red is blood.

Blood and bones. Blood and gore. Rivers of blood. Oceans of blood. Covering. Covering. Washing away. Washing away everything. Family. Family. Family is everything.

"_Please, Leo… please."_

Ignore the ghosts. Ignore their cries. Everything. Everything. Everything dies.

No more struggling. No more will. Falling. Falling. Fall and be still. No more muscle. No more strength. Worthless, mindless, empty heap.

"_You got 'im, Mike?"_

"_Y-yeah."_

"_I think it's a hallucinogen. His blood pressure's dropping fast. We need to get him home."_

Ghosts that talk. Demon lies. Everything. Everything. Everything dies.

"_Shit! He's … he's cryin', Don. He's… I can't take … I…"_

Petal soft touches. Feather smooth stokes. Pushing. Pulling. Mean little pokes.

" …_. Whatever he's seeing … it must be horrible."_

Dead. Dead. All gone away. Away. Away. So far away. Bloody pools. Bloody lakes. Bloody bodies with sweet little faces. Beloved little faces. Faces used by ghosts. Used by demons. To trick. To torment. To torture.

"_Guys … he's gonna be okay, right? I mean … it'll wear off, right?"_

Ghosts that talk. Demon lies. Everything. Everything. Everything dies.

"_Guys?"_

Pitter patter. Raindrops splatter. Rain from Red. Rain from Purple. Rain from Gold. Falling. Falling. Through the air. Pitter patter. Doesn't matter.

"_I don't know, Mike. It's like …. It's like he's…. "_

Pitter patter. Raindrops splatter.

"… _broken?"_

Pitter patter.

"_Yeah."_

Ghosts that talk. Demon lies. Everything. Everything. Everything dies.

**end.**


End file.
